The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF14-24-1’. ‘UF14-24-1’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2012 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF13-1-6’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2014 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF14-24-1’ has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF14-24-1’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2014 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF14-24-1’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When compared to the female parent ‘UF13-1-6’, ‘UF14-24-1’ has chartreuse ovate to lance-shaped leaves that are much longer than wide, while ‘UF13-1-6’ has much larger leaves colored lemon yellow with purple margins. ‘UF14-24-1’ has an extremely vigorous well-branched mounded habit, whereas ‘UF13-1-6’ is vigorous, but much more upright in habit and less lateral branching.
‘UF14-24-1’ has bright chartreuse foliage color similar to ‘UF08-4-3’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,585); however, ‘UF14-24-1’ is not as upright and rangy in growth habit as is ‘UF08-4-3’. ‘UF14-24-1’ has lance-shaped leaves and a mounded growth habit similar to ‘UF12-82-3’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,288) and ‘UF12-73-5’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,499); however, the foliage color of ‘UF12-82-3’ and ‘UF12-73-5’ is not purely chartreuse as is the foliage color of ‘UF14-24-1’.